Bonds We Share
by Sock my Rock
Summary: A series of stories fleshing out the relationships between the character of Fire Emblem Awakening.
1. The Debt Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I Sock My Rock don't own the Fire Emblem or characters in any which way or form! All plot, story, events related to Fire Emblem are owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems! **

* * *

Chrom, and his Shepherds were caught in a life and death struggle, as an onslaught of the Plegian forces continued. They where on a mountainous region, behind them a cliff leading to their certain death. In front of them was a horde of blood thirsty Plegians.

The plan originally called to stealthy take Emmeryn and the Fire Emblem to safety, as the war between Plegia and Ylisse raged on. Yet their plan went up in flames because of the treachery of Hierarch.

Yet he didn't care about what had lead them to their current situation. All he cared about was the order that Chrom had issued to all the Shepherds.

"To protect Emmeryn and defeat the Plegians that have encircled us!"

Lon'qu knew that Emmeryn was more or less safe as she was with her Pegasus Knights. Phila herself was personally making sure that Emmeryn was safe. Lon'qu knew that his only real duty was to dispose of all the Plegians.

While the Plegians might have had the Shepherds outnumber he knew for a fact that they weren't outmatched.

Lon'qu was caught in combat with a single Wyvern Rider, who was equipped with an iron axe. Lon'qu on the other hand just had his trusty Killing Edge.

The Wyvern Rider kept a safe distance from Lon'qu by flying circles around him. He knew that the rider would strike soon.

His blade was still sheathed, but he kept a firm grip on the handle of his blade. Lon'qu's watchful eyes kept on the rider encircling him.

The Wyvern Rider flew in front of the sun, and began is charge at Lon'qu.

Taking a few steps back, Lon'qu had his eyes squinted preparing his attack as well. Distance between the rider and the Myrmidon was closing quickly. Yet with the sun as an enemy, Lon'qu knew that he was at a great disadvantage.

Before the rider was upon him Lon'qu side stepped to the right.

As quickly as the rider came, he was gone in the same amount of speed. Gone once more out of reach of the Myrmidon.

He panted very lightly looking to his left arm which had a shallow wound on it.

The screams of a man echoed in Lon'qu's ears as he quickly turned around and unsheathed his Killing edge just in time to block the attack of a vicious Fighter with his iron axe.

He quickly parried the attacked and struck at the Fighter with a diagonal slash which cut through a piece of his armor.

Sensing danger Lon'qu quickly jumped out towards the right avoiding a strike by the Wyvern Rider. Seconds later the an axe was swung in his direction.

He met the axe with his own blade. Sparks flew the moment they met.

Lon'qu began to swing his sword furiously at the Fighter who was hard pressed to defend himself from the Myrmidon's unrelenting assault. With an upward strike the Fighter's axe flew from his hand and Lon'qu lunged the sword through the chest of the Plegian Fighter.

Even though the Fighter was slain the Wyvern Rider wasn't, and he was already upon Lon'qu, only a couple feet away from him.

He knew he couldn't get away from him in time because he was to close.

Lon'qu was no stranger to death, as he had seen death lots of time as a child. He stared straight in to the eyes of death that was quickly approaching him.

Closing his eyes Lon'qu was ready to accept his fate. The image of a young girl raced through Lon'qu's mind as he prepared for the inevitable.

Yet the pain he expected never came.

Opening his eyes Lon'qu saw a large Pegasus in front of him, with it's red-headed rider.

She had struck the Wyvern Rider's mount with her steel lance causing them to crash into a large tree that was in the near by area.

Regaining his senses Lon'qu pulled out his sword, and he looked over to the red-headed Pegasus knight.

She greeted his bewildered look with a warm smile before flying off once more to the battlefield.

He stared off in the direction that she had flown off in for a bit before resuming the task at hand.

* * *

Cordelia couldn't say she wasn't pleased with the situation, but she couldn't say she wasn't completely unpleased with it either.

While on one hand she had to abandon her post at Ylisstol to warn Emmeryn about the onslaught that the Mad King himself had made against the capital of Ylisse. Even though her captain Phila had told her not to worry about her sisters-in-arms, Cordelia couldn't help but feel a certain sense of guilt for abandoning them in a time of desperate struggle.

The situation wasn't completely desperate though, as Emmeryn had entrusted the fate of Ylisse and the Fire Emblem to Chrom. The only person in her eyes that had a shot at changing the tide of war. As chance would have it she was now serving under Chrom with his Shepherds.

They set camp up a days march from the Regna Ferox borders. After a non-stop march Chrom had finally given the orders for the troops to rest up. Tomorrow they would march to Khan Flavia's castle and acquire the reinforcements that they so desperately need to fight off the Plegians.

Lissa, Chrom's younger sister had taken the liberty of showing the Pegasus knight around the camp, introducing her to the sights and sounds that the Shepherds had to offer. Cordelia was happy that there where many familiar face in the Shepherds, especially her long time childhood friend Sumia.

Cordelia had just finished eating and she was heading back to her tent when she heard someone call to her.

"You there woman!" Lon'qu shouted.

She turned around and she saw the man that she had saved during their most recent fight. "Oh hello there," Cordelia greeted.

"You are the one that saved my life last battle…aren't you?" Lon'qu asked.

Cordelia smiled and walked over to him, "Yes I am."

"Stay back woman!" Lon'qu shouted.

Cordelia was shocked and she asked, "I'm sorry did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Hesitating for a moment Lon'qu answered, "No you did nothing wrong, but I appreciated if you would keep your distance from me. I find women disconcerting. I apologize if I offended you but that's just how I am."

"Oh so must be Lon'qu that Lissa told me about," Cordelia said quickly putting two and two together. "I'm Cordelia by the way."

Lon'qu looked away from her warm smile and said, "I want to ask you a question."

"Okay was it?"

"Why did you come to my assistance in our most recent battle?"

Cordelia ponder the question for a bit and answered, "Well, you were best by your foes and looked as if you need the help."

"I see. You are not wrong in this." Lon'qu sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "I would like to settle my debt quickly. Is there anything you need?"

She honestly didn't what to think at this strange man's question. "It's hardly a debt Lon'qu. I mean after all we are on the same side."

Lon'qu eyes did not falter, as he continuing to look at her.

"You're serious about this aren't you Lon'qu?"

"Where I come from, it's shameful to not pay back debt to this magnitude. While you might find this strange, I don't." Lon'qu firmly stated.

Taking a moment to think things through, Cordelia's face lit up. "I'd love to get some fencing lessons, but I suppose it's not possible. I mean with your crippling phobia of standing near women."

Lon'qu slightly flinched at her remark. "Err…"

"By the way, does this phobia mean that you can't help me out in the battlefield, either?"

"No. In the heat of battle, I am able to overcome my…inclinations."

"Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to think you'd stand there while some brigand ran me through."

"If you ever need assistance, you need only say the word."

"I'll keep that in mind!" Cordelia cheerful said. "But if your inclinations off the battlefield would keep you from comfortably instructing me from fencing I'd rather not impose anything on you."

Lon'qu looked away from her gaze.

Cordelia honestly didn't know what to think of the strange man that she was conversing with. He had a crippling fear of women, he could barely standing next to them let alone talk to them. And yet here he was after he searched her out, overcoming his fear of women just to talk to her about a debt that she said didn't matter.

"Goodnight then Lon'qu," Cordelia said softly before turning her back and walking off.

"Wait!" Lon'qu shouted.

Surprised Cordelia turned back and she was astounded by the serious face Lon'qu had.

"The next camp we make, meet me by the armory so we can begin your first fencing lesson."

"But what about the whole pathological fear of women thing?!"

"I shall instruct you from a distance. Just tell me what you wish to learn and I will teach you," Lon'qu said.

A small grin formed on the red-headed Pegasus knight's lips. "Alright then it's a deal Lon'qu!"

"Good, now if you will excuse me," Lon'qu said before taking his leave.

The small grin still dawned her face and she whispered, "Goodnight then."

Cordelia had a feeling that her time with the Shepherds was going to be an interesting one. With so many familiar faces, and so many unfamiliar faces working for the same goal, that filled with hope for the future to come.

Turning around Cordelia walked to her tent to rest up for the march ahead of her and the Shepherds

* * *

**Authors Notes: Some of you might be asking yourselves' why did this guy start this series of stories in chapter 7 with Lon'qu and Cordelia. And the answer to that it just came to me, plus these two are one of my favorite pairings in the game. This is the beginning chapter of my remixed version of Lon'qu's and Cordelia's support. **

**This begin said for the longest time now I've wanted to write something for Fire Emblem Awakening, but I never knew what to write. I was watching supports with characters one day and I thought to myself how it was stupid how some characters couldn't support one another, or the support left me wanting more. So this is why I'm writing this story/drabble series of Awakening. I'm going to take my favorite supports and mix them up a bit to how I wanted them to go. I'm also going to take characters that couldn't support each and do supports with them as well. ****I am somewhat going to follow chronological order so from here on it's chapter 7 up. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter, and hope you guys stick around for my next one. Oh just a heads up the next chapter won't be more Lon'qu and Cordelia, as it's going to be an other pairing. I'm planning on jumping around like that so don't expect the same support right after another with this story. **

**Once again thanks for at least checking out my story, and I hope you guys will leave a review for me ;) **


	2. Doubts of a Leader

**Disclaimer: I think it should be fairly obvious, but I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening in any way shape or form. Fire Emblem: Awakening is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems!**

* * *

He was annoyed with his situation, but frankly he was annoyed with himself the most of all. Compared to his sister he was nothing more than an irresponsible child looking for trouble.

Truth be told, at times like this Chrom wished he was like Emmeryn. She was loved by all because of her selfless acts of compassion. Her latest one left Chrom feeling a bit pathetic, as she left to the capital to be there for her people, as the Mad King lead an assault against Ylisstol. And yet all he did was beg her to stay with him and his Sheperds. To that extent he basically asked her to abandon her people.

Chrom remembered that he told her to be "selfish" for once in her life, and yet she refused his request. He knew that her choice was right, but he couldn't help but question it.

It was shining beautifully in the light that the fire gave off, the Fire Emblem which Emmeryn had entrusted to him to protect. It was a big responsibility, holding on to the very item that the Plegians had begun to wage for. Emmeryn was entrusting everything to Chrom, from the Fire Emblem, to the war. The fate of Ylisse was riding on his shoulders, and frankly he didn't know if he was up to the task.

"Chrom," a female voice called to the musing prince.

Turing around he saw his tactician, and good friend Robin. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of weeks now, something told Chrom that Robin was trustworthy. After all she was the tactician that had lead his Sheperds to victory multiple times.

"Robin… what can I do for you," Chrom asked in a distant tone.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Robin answered taking a seat next to the prince. "Both you and Lissa seemed a bit out of it ever since Emmeryn left, so I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm…I'm fine don't worry about me…," Chrom trailed off.

"By the sound of that answer something is most defiantly wrong. So spill it what's the matter?," Robin said in a firm tone.

"Is it really that easy to tell?," Chrom sighed.

* * *

Robin was frankly a bit annoyed with Chrom right now. After Emmeryn left to the capital, both of the Royal siblings seemed a bit off.

Lissa wasn't cheerful like she usually was, and Chrom just quickly issued orders to his troops before, he would sink into silent thought.

After talking to Lissa, she understood as to why the siblings seemed so distant. But then again it didn't really take a genius to see that they were worried about their sister. Yet Chrom seemed like he was worried a bit more than Lissa, as something else was bugging her commanding officer.

"I talked to Lissa a while we were marching, and it's obvious that you are worried about your sister, but you seem like you're worried about something else," Robin responded.

Chrom eyes looked distant. Reaching out he touched the Fire Emblem and he whispered, "I honestly don't know if I can truly be the leader that everyone expects me to be…"

"What are you taking about Chrom?"

"Today before Emm left back to the capital… do you remember when I told her to stay with us?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Right now as we speak the capital is under siege, and without the Exalt there the people would panic, and what would become of the Ylissians if there was no one to keep that order?"

"Well moral would fall, and it wouldn't be to long till the Plegians take over the capital. From there the Ylissian's would have to give up losing the war to Plegia," Robin sighed understanding the point that Chrom was making.

"Exactly!" Chrom exclaimed. "Here I was on the hand tell Emm to basically abandon her people!"

"Look Chrom, I don't think anyone can fault you for being worried about your sister," Robin replied in a sweet voice.

Looking back at his tactician Chrom saw nothing but a warm smile, which caught the prince off guard.

"If I was in your position I probably would of done the same thing. But! We can't forget that we still have a mission to accomplish. Emm trusted you to win the war for her, she gave you the Fire Emblem to keep safe, and last time I checked we are one our way to get the reinforcements we need to helps us win this war! Emm did what need to be done to make sure her people survive this ordeal! Now it's up to you to make sure that Emm decision wasn't in vain!" Robin firmly said to Chrom.

If it was anyone else in the camp, they wouldn't of had the guts to yell at Chrom like Robin had just done. Honestly she was surprised at herself for mustering the courage to yell at Chrom like that, but it needed to be done.

Chrom weakly smiled and lightly chuckled to himself, "You're right. You're absolutely right! As long as we still have the will to fight we haven't lost this war yet!"

It filled her with a warmth to see that Chrom had snapped out of his little depression. She knew that Chrom wouldn't let Emmeryn's choice to go waste, and he would do everything in his power to win the war, and keep all of the people of Ylisse safe.

Smiling at her he thanked her, "Thank you for reminding me what I'm fighting for Robin…"

Robin smirked and said, "Well some one has to keep you in check, or gods only know what would of happened to the Sheperds by now."

"We Sheperds did just fine before you came along thank you very much," Chrom said laughing at her comment.

Robin smiled as she glanced up to meet Chrom's smile. A sudden peace enveloped the room, and Robin felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

She took turned her gaze away from Chrom. "I'm…I'm gonna head out. It's getting late."

"Yeah…," Chrom trailed off.

Robin smiled once more before turning around to walk out.

"Robin," Chrom said firmly.

"Yes Chrom?"

"Thank you."

She couldn't help but smile. Those two simple words while short were meaning full, and she felt warm inside. Turning around she was greeted by Chrom's warm smile.

"Goodnight Robin."

"Yeah goodnight to you to Chrom."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yes Chrom and Robin! I you ask me I honestly think story wise this pairing makes the most sense out of all the other pairings in the game. Either way you still are going to have a Bromance with Chrom (Yes chicks can be in Bromances too) so if it's a female avatar why not tie the knot with him. This chapter is still taking place at the same time as the chapter before it so they have yet to arrive to Regna Ferox yet. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next chapter! Please leave a review for me so I know what you guys think about this drabble/story series! Oh and big shout out also to Gunlord500 for reviewing my first chapter, you are awesome dude!**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. The Enigma Pt1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I? Fire Emblem Awakening with it's characters, plots, and everything related belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. **

* * *

He was used to not being noticed. From time to time though he felt lonely, like no one cared about him. But today he wished he could be invisible, because for the last couple of days Miriel wouldn't leave him alone.

It started after they had saved Emmeryn from the assassination. During the assault Miriel had let her guard down and an assassin had snuck up on her. He saved her from the assailant, and she was bewildered for a bit until he actually asked her if she was okay.

After that Miriel had been following him around the camp, writing things in her notebook. It even had gotten to the point where when she couldn't find him she would walk around the camp yelling for him.

"You seem like you're angry Kellam," Miriel innocently stated.

"Uh… well I'm not angry, but I am some what annoyed with you Miriel," Kellam said in the nicest tone he could muster at the moment.

"Hmmm… interesting," Miriel wrote down something in her notebook. "And what exactly has annoyed you so much?"

Kellam was surprised that she had asked that. He always knew that she wasn't the most normal woman in the camp, as she would always get overly immersed in her studies. But to think that she didn't understand was a bit surprising to him.

"It's embarrassing how you walk around the camp shouting my name," Kellam explained.

"I see and so you have feelings of embarrassment when I call your name. Fascinating," Miriel answered in her calm and calculating tone.

"Well yes, people will start to talk," Kellam calmly said.

"Oh and so you are worried about other people's opinion about yourself, and you worry that people will misunderstand as to why I call your name. Am I correct in my assumption?,"

"Yes you are," Kellam sighed. "Anyway was it you needed from me?"

"I just wish to observe you more, and frankly you're a difficult man to find,"

Part of him was actually glad someone would go out of their way to try and find the man. To him it was annoying that just about no one in the camp noticed him, and it was insulting to him when even enemies on the battlefield wouldn't see him. Granted it was easier to kill them, but insulting never the less.

And yet here this strange woman was seeking him out no matter if made both of them look like fools. Sure she wasn't there to make talk per say, but to observe him like the scientist she was. Yet the other part of him wanted little to do with this woman, as she there for nothing more than her own purposes.

"Oh… so that's why you were calling my name,"

"Correct. So please pay no heed to my being here, just continue with your normal routine," Miriel gestured to Kellam.

"Uh… it's sort of difficult to do that Miriel," Kellam sheepishly said.

"Oh and why is that exactly?" Miriel asked taking a couple notes.

"Well…" Kellam stopped and his cheeks heated up a bit. "I…I'm about to take a bath."

Miriel pondered what he said for a bit and nodded. "Yes very well then. I suppose proper hygiene is necessary. Very well then I will leave you to it then."

"Wait I just have one question to ask you!" Miriel shouted turning back around to face Kellam. She seemed bewildered, looking around the area completely ignoring the fact that Kellam was still there. Miriel sighed, "I guess it will have to wait till next time I see him."

Miriel walked off leaving Kellam a bit relieved. "Times like these I'm glad I have these powers."

* * *

Miriel was simply fascinated by her newest research topic, "Kellam".

He was a mystery that she was determined to solve. She never had paid much attention to the large Knight before, and after he saved her, it finally clicked that there was a man in the Sheperds that had the ability to disappear.

It made no logical sense as to how he could disappear like he could. He just about always wore a very large suit of armor that reflected the sunlight, it would only make sense that he would be a very large target. But he was the exact opposite as even on the battlefield, enemies wouldn't see him.

She had to find out why, how, where, and when this ability would go into effect. And the only way she was going to find out how this man could disappear was if she observed him around the clock.

Hence why she was waiting for him outside of the bathing tent. Yet she was still pondering as to how she was going to know when he got out of the tent. How would she see this invisible man?

It finally struck her though. Anytime she saw the curtain move, she would jump out at the person coming out so she could catch him. While it may not of been the most thought out of plans she knew that this was the only she was going to see Kellam.

But timed moved on and the intellectual Mage sat in front of the tent for what seemed to have been a hour. During which, people from the camp stared at her. She paid it no mind though as she was still focused at the task at hand. But then again the time she was wasted on waiting for Kellam was time she needed to use to rest.

Miriel sighed and stood up to stretch. "I suppose I'll have to resume my work tomorrow as we march to Regna."

Grabbing her notebook Miriel made her way back to her tent for some rest. She bumped into some one causing her to fall.

"Oh excuse me I wasn't paying attention," Kellam said apologetically.

Miriel looked up and saw Kellam holding his hand out.

She sighed and took his hand helping her up. "I guess even my keen observation ability can't see through your ability. But answer me this Kellam. When did you leave the tent?"

"I left a while back. I do remember you sitting outside reading over your notes when I left," Kellam explained.

"Hmm…" Miriel seemed deep in thought as she looked straight Kellam. "You are indeed a curious case. But I will not concede defeat! I will find out the secrets to your ability."

Kellam just stared at the rambling Mage, and he rose his hand. "I'm going to sleep now… so uhh… goodnight?"

"Yes please use that ability of yours," Miriel said anxiously as she waited for the disappearing act.

Just like that the large Knight vanished leaving the Mage staring off into space as she muttered the words, "Fascinating."

* * *

**Authors Notes: I always found Miriel to be a total troll. No matter who she was supporting I always thought that she trolls who ever she is with one way or any other. That being said why not pair up the troll with the most illogical character in Awakening, Kellam. This guy makes no sense what so ever, but I can't help but feel bad for the guy considering the fact that no one notices him. So to me it makes sense that the observant Miriel would take an interest in Kellam. **

**Big shout out to SnowwyBunny and Undertaker5 for reviewing! You guys are super special awesome! Anyway please tell me what you guys thought and I hope to see you guys in my next chapter! :D**


	4. Help with a side of Clumsiness Pt1

**Disclaimer:** **I Sock My Rock don't own the Fire Emblem or characters in any which way or form! All plot, story, events related to Fire Emblem are owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems!**

* * *

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep that night. After the whole mess with Emmeryn and the canyon, Chrom had almost killed all of his soldiers by forcing them to march the closest they could to the border of Regna Ferox. Just about all the troops were exhausted, and in a couple of hours they would march once more into the cold tundra that was Regna Ferox.

Sumia didn't know why but she was anxious about something or other, and she could fall asleep because of it. Seeing no other option, Sumia decided to walk around the camp to clear her head.

The camp was quiet with only a couple of soldiers walking around the camp patrolling the grounds. For the most part it was quiet, and the sun had yet to show any of it's rays.

Walking past the armory she heard noises coming from there. Like any normal person would Sumia looked inside of the tent. Yet she had yet to see the origin of the noise that she was hearing. Walking a bit further in she saw Frederick sitting down on a stool sharpening a sword.

"Oh hello Frederick," Sumia innocently said.

Frederick looked back and saw the Pegasus knight standing there and he said with a smile, "Hello Sumia, and what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Frederick."

"Well I am just carrying out my usual duties."

"So you're duty is to check up on our weapons?"

"I did not stir this morn simply to satisfy as to our battle readiness. I also exercised, performed a number of weapon drills, and patrolled the camp. I then stroked the fire, readied the makings for the morning tea, and consumed on egg," Frederick said calmly.

Sumia was just awestruck by the man's devotion. To wake up every morning at a god forsaken time to do all these menial task was just incredible. She wished she could be as useful as Frederick was. He was always ready to work, and go well above what was needed in ordered to help out the Sheperds in any way.

Yet all she was a clumsy Pegasus knight that was no good at anything other than falling down on her face.

"Sumia since you're up can you get me the polish that is on the rack over there?" Frederick asked.

Smiling Sumia said, "Sure."

She walked over to the rack and stuck her hand out. Right as she was about to grab the polish, her feet tripped on a small pebble causing her to fall face first into the rack. The items on the rack fell down towards Sumia but miraculously none of them hit the clumsy Pegasus knight.

"Sumia are you alright!?" Frederick quickly rushed over to the fall Pegasus knight's side.

"Yeah I'm okay," Sumia groaned.

Frederick took her by the hand and lifted her up quickly off the floor. "You need to be more careful milady."

"Yes I know, but it just happens to me," Sumia sighed.

* * *

Frederick knew all about the clumsiness that the Pegasus knight was known for. When she first joined the Sheperds no one really realized at just how clumsy this girl really was. It was around the time of their first training session with Sumia did they realize that she was a klutz.

During her first training exercises Frederick had simply instructed her to swing the practice sword at the dummy and even a simple exercise like that Sumia couldn't do all that well. That being said Sumia was still worth something on the battlefield, as a Pegasus knight she excelled were others could not.

"You must think I'm good for nothing…" Sumia trailed off. "Compared to you I'm nothing but a nuisance aren't I?"

Frederick was taken back by her melancholy attitude. "I wouldn't say that Sumia, you are a great help with the animals, and on the battlefield as well."

Sumia didn't seem convinced though as her face still had a frown on it.

He didn't like seeing her like this, he wanted to see the smile of the clumsy Pegasus knight the Shepherds were used to seeing.

Sudden the Great Knight had an idea, "Well by myself I can handle the jobs of the Sheperds, but there are times that I wish I had someone to help me out with it."

Sumia's face instantly lit up and she looked towards the Great Knight. "Frederick I know that I'm not the most reliable of people and that I mess up a good amount, but please let me help you out!"

He was taken back by her sudden determination, and he ponder what she said for a bit. Looking straight into her eyes he saw that a determination that he never saw in her. "Alright then, you and I shall be the oil that keeps the shepherds running!"

Sumia cheerfully rose her fist in the air. "Alright then what's first on the list?"

"Well first we must pick up this mess, and from there we will see what we can do," Frederick calmly said.

"Oh don't worry about it Frederick it was my mess so I'll clean it up!" Sumia cheerfully said beginning to pick up the mess she had made.

Frederick watched the clumsy Pegasus knight pick up her mess. She was hard at work and he knew that he could let her handle the mess so he said, "Very well then I shall leave this mess to you while I go and check up on my lord."

Sumia nodded at his idea, and he left the Pegasus knight to it. Yet he found it strange at how things played out in the manner they did.

Right as he left the tent he heard a loud crash once more. Frederick raced inside the tent to see what had happened. He was greeted by an even larger mess, and Sumia looking some what dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"I'm sorry I'll clean this up right way!" Sumia said apologetically.

Frederick rubbed his temples. She meant well there was no doubt about that, but he started to wonder to was it a good idea to make her his helper.

"Please allow me to help…" Frederick trailed off as they cleaned up the mess.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Its been a while hasn't? I've been busy with getting ready for College, and looking for a job. And all my free time was devoted to playing the Fire Emblem games for the Gameboy Advanced. I had chance to write, but I didn't.**

**Anyway since my personal default pairing for Sumia is Chrom, and Chrom is being paired up with Robin I paired her up with my second favorite pairing, Frederick. I found it to be funny and meaning, but I'm sure I can make it more meaningful. **

**Big shout out too Legacy Emblem and SnowwyBunny for reviewing my last chapter. Hope you guys leave a review for me and lets see how fast I can update my next chapter. **

**Till next time! **


	5. Treasures Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't know if I really have to put this, cause I'm sure that everyone knows that I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening in any which way or form. Everything belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems!**

* * *

It was times like these that he honestly wonder to himself as to why he decided to come along with Chrom and his Shepherds. Not to long ago they were in a vicious battle against the Grimleal, that almost cost him his life.

He was just a farm boy that happened to have joined the Sheperds. He was supposed to be under the tutelage of Chrom's right hand man Frederick, but the Great Knight always seemed to be busy and so the responsibility of teaching him went to the other Shepherds. Sthal was the man that was teaching him just about everything he knew about weapon play.

That being said he was no where near the level he should have been, if he was going to fight in a war. Most soldiers could easily pick him off, and they usually tried to. Last battle he was lucky that he walked just about unscathed.

Sighing Donny sat down on a stump right outside the Sheperds camp. Pulling out his precious stone that his father gave him he stared into it. "Am I in over my head?"

"He let me see that rock," a female voice said behind the melancholy farmer.

Donnel turned around and he saw the new girl that just joined up with the Shepherds along with a large man. She took his rock from his hand and she careful aimed at low flying birds.

"Ker…FLING!" she shouted.

"Horse apples! What'd ya go and do that for?!"

With the speed of an arrow the rock hit it's mark and knocked the bird out of the sky. "Yay! I got it!" the girl cheerfully shouted as she skipped to pick up the bird that she had just knocked out the air.

Amazing would be one word to describe what Donnel had just witnessed. His mouth was wide open watching the bird fall down. "How in tarnation did you do that?"

He turned quickly to face her and shouted, "H-hey! Hold up a minute!"

* * *

Nowi was really happy at the moment. Not only did she basically have a new home, but she had just bagged a pheasant right now. So all in all she was having a great day.

Picking the dead pheasant up she smiled and exclaimed, "I'm the best!"

"Hey hold up!" Donnel shouted.

Nowi looked curiously at the farm boy. "Hey thanks for that rock I couldn't of done it with out it."

"Forget yer bird where's my rock!?" Donnel shouted.

Nowi thought it was weird how this boy was freaking out over a rock. Wasn't it just any other rock, or was it like her Dragon Stone, a precious rock with lots of meaning? "Uh… I don't know actually…"

"Oh no! That was a treasure that my pa gave to me before he passed away! It was my one real treasure!" Donnel exclaimed looking through the sand trying to find his rock.

Horrible would be one way to describe how she felt at the moment. She had just taken this guys precious rock and went and lost it juts because she wanted to eat pheasant. "O- oh my gosh… I didn't know!" Nowi began to tear up.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't know! I … Waaaaaaaaah!" Nowi started cry causing Donnel to turn and back nervously.

"Hey, now! No need to start bawlin!" Donnel tried to comfort her looking around, and that's when he spotted it his stone. "Look! See I found it!"

Nowi could barely see the rock he held because of the tears that where streaming down.

"I ain't mad…least not anymore." Donnel tried again.

The tears began to slowly dry up. "Y-you're not?"

"Naw ain't no harm done."

A wave of relief spread through Nowi being. Now she wouldn't have to feel horrible for losing a person's treasure.

"H-here. You should take this pheasant. I'll roast it for you. I'm not sure what temperature to put my breath at, but I figure about 10,000 degre-," Nowi got interrupted

"Wait just one sec! How in tarnation you gonna cook that bird with your breath?"

Nowi flashed an evil grin. "I can cook it because I can turn into a dragon!"

Donnel was taken back by her statement, "So are you that dragon I saw on the battlefield today?!

Nowi just nodded.

"I thought I was going crazy for a moment there, but how can you turn into a dragon? Ain't ya human like me?"

"Nope I'm a Manakete," Nowi answered.

"I don't know what in the world that is," Donnel rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's sorta hard to explain, but you could say I'm part human and dragon," Nowi explained.

Donnel pondered what she said and he just smiled, "Well I ain't one to argue about what's what. Oh by the way my name is Donnel, but you can just call me Donny!"

Nowi smiled and exclaimed, "It's nice to meet you Donny, my name is Nowi! Oh let me cook up this bird!"

"No wait!" Donny shouted.

Nowi looked a little confused. "What's the matter?"

"If you go and turn to a dragon you might completely burn the bird. But don't you worry I'll have us a fire goin' in two shakes of a pig's tail," Donny said.

Nowi pouted, "Fine…, just remember next time I'm gonna use dragon breath"

Donny laughed nervously, "Well… I guess it's alright as long as it's out of the camp…"

It was a good day indeed, for Nowi. A new home, new allies, a freshly caught pheasant, and most importantly, a new friend.

* * *

**Authors Notes: It's been a while hasn't? Well I've been getting used to college life, and I've been trying to find a job, and it's been hectic in my life as of late. As a result I haven't had as much free time to write as I used to. Yet I hope that in these next weeks life will settle down and hopefully I'll have some more free time. Yet the sad part is that I know that a lot of my free time will be devoted to watch the Lets Plays of Monster Hunter 4! Yes I am a huge fan of the Monster Hunter fan and people on youtube have gotten their hands on it. And well that might eat up my time, so don't expect a quick update. Yeah I know I'm a horrible person -_-' **

**I'm curious to know if any saw me shipping Donny & Nowi? Cause I sure didn't. I read over the supports to find out how things will play out, and origianlly I was gonna pair up Ricken and Nowi, but after reading the supports I changed my mind. I don't know why but I find this pairing a bit more charming than the other. **

**Once again I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You're support really helps out even though it doesn't seem like it at times. Reviews are always welcome, and it lets me know if I'm doing things wrong or right. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned in for my next one!**


	6. Helping the Help Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Question, if I owned Fire Emblem Awakening, would I be writing fan fic about it? No, no I wouldn't. Fire Emblem Awakening is owned by Nintendo, and Intelligent Systems. **

* * *

Lissa didn't care if it was the last thing she ever did. She didn't care if she was hated for doing it, but she knew that she was going to help gynophobic ex-bodyguard, from the cold lands of Regna Ferox. And that's why she was devising a devious plan with her fellow co-conspirators.

"Lissa darling, I have a question," Maribelle said.

"What is it Maribelle?"

"Why are you going out of your way to help that low breed cur?" Maribelle asked with an ever so stuck up tone.

Lissa pouted at what her friend said. There was no doubt in her mind that Maribelle was her honest to god best friend, but she could come off as rude to the common person.

"It's because he protected me for a long time and well… I owe him," Lissa simply said not wanting to hear anything else negative.

"Come on Maribelle. You do owe Lon'qu as well, need I remind you about the last battle?" Ricken finally spoke up.

Maribelle scoffed at his remark, "Yes but if it weren't for me that ungrateful cur would be dead, so we are even!"

"Guys!" Lissa shouted bringing them back. "Can you please stop arguing about this!? We're here to see how when can help Lon'qu , not to argue about what he has and hasn't done!"

"Alright, alright, dear, please don't get angry at us," Maribelle calmly said.

"Thank you! Now let the first meeting of our group begin!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Uh… I don't mean to be a bother, but shouldn't we have like a name for our group or something?" Ricken meekly suggested.

"Why I do believe the boy is right. We can't be a group without a name. Even the most simple of men have names for their groups, and we can't allow them to out do us more finer folk," Maribelle chimed in agreement.

It was at this time that Lissa thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea to have them help out with her project. At the rate this was going at the war would be long over and Lon'qu would vanish along with it. She needed to get them back quickly before things got to out of hand.

"Okay, what should we call ourselves then…?" Lissa asked.

"Hmmm… I don't have any ideas," Ricken bluntly stated, earning him a look of scorn from Lissa.

"They why did you bring up in the first place!" Lissa shouted straight in his face.

"Well…" Ricken trailed off trying to find the words he wanted.

"Lissa you are taking this way to seriously don't you think?" Maribelle asked in a warm tone calming the princess down.

"Yeah… I guess" Lissa said in a some what distant tone.

"Hey are you alright Lissa?" Ricken asked in a concerned voice.

Snapping out her trance Lissa sheepishly smiled, "Yeah… but how about we do this some other day, I'm getting hungry…"

Maribelle simply stared at her friend. "Yes why don't we go out for a bite to eat, and then we might just be able to get some work done after we have a small break?"

Lissa softly smiled at her friend's request, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Alright so its settled! We eat and then we'll actually get to work!" Ricken excitedly shouted standing up.

"Lissa, dear please hurry up or we'll leave you behind," Maribelle lightly teased.

Smiling to herself she walked faster and caught up to her friends. "What are you guys in the mood for?"

"I really don't care as long as I get to eat! I'm starving!" Ricken smiled.

"What about you Maribelle?" Lissa asked

"I for one, am in the mood for a nice cup of Elderberry tea with a nice freshly baked scone."

Lissa smiled at her friends. Sure they might not have been as keen as her to help out the gynophobic Myrmidon as she was, but she knew that they would help her out, because of the strong friendship that they had.

"Oh excuse me!" Cordelia shouted.

The Pegasus Knight was drenched in sweat, she was panting heavily, and she was wiping the sweat off with a towel.

"My goodness you look atrocious Cordelia! What happened?" Maribelle exclaimed.

"I was training," Cordelia bluntly stated, trying to ignore Maribelle's tone.

"Man that must have been some heck of training, your drenched in sweat!" Ricken shouted. "That must have been one intense training."

"Yeah… well my instructor is very uptight when it comes to my training," Cordelia sighed.

"Instructor?! What you need help with fighting?! After all you're probably on of the best lance fighters in the Sheperds," Lissa incredulously said. "Who's teaching you how to fight?"

Cordelia looked over at the Cleric and answered, "Lon'qu is my fencing instructor as-"

"Lon'qu is what!" Lissa interjected. "Wow, wow, wow… take back a step Lon'qu is teaching you a girl how to fight with a sword!?"

"I know it's strange isn't?" Cordelia chuckled. "Because I saved his life one time during a battle, he thought of it as a debt he needed to pay back. I told him he didn't owe me anything, but he continued on insisting, so asked him if he could teach me about fencing. Amazingly enough he accepted."

That's when it struck her, Lissa an epiphany. Her mind begin to race and she had her plan.

"Cordelia can you do a favor for me?" Lissa asked in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"Certainly your highness," Cordelia seemed worried as a large grin dawned on Lissa's face. "What is it exactly…?"

"Oh don't you worry about my dear," Lissa gave Cordelia and her friends a discomforting smile.

Ricken was smiling sheepishly. Cordelia was worried at what the princess might request.

Maribelle looked at her friend and smiled, "Lissa?"

Oh yes Lissa had found what she was missing. With this, her ex-bodyguard couldn't escape, she was going to help him one way or another, whether he liked it or not!

* * *

**Authors Notes: "I don't feel like getting dressed up and eating expensive food." Can anyone guess what song that's from? I was listen to it while I was fixing things and I don't know why I put it up. But I did so deal with it. **

**I was originally going to do a friend pairing for this chapter, but some where along the line I wanted to troll Lon'qu. And that's how this was born, sure there wasn't any Lon'qu trolling, but it's coming up in chapter of Helping the Help. That being said this is a seperate story from The Debt, but these two stories will be related. **

**I honestly have no idea when I'll post my next chapter, but I hope it's soon. Reviews are always appreciated, and they let me know if I'm doing a good, or a bad job. And like I said before they inspire me to write more, meaning faster updates. **

**Well other than that I really don't have much to say. So please review, and I hope to you guys enjoyed this story and will stay tuned for the chapters to come!**


	7. The Whimsical Merchant Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fire Emblem Awakening in any which way or form. All Characters, events, locations, belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. **

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, Ana loved war. It was horrible in it's own right, after all people were dying and suffering, but people were also buying lots, and lots of things. Meaning that she always had business, and business meant making money. And being from the family of merchants that she was from, there was nothing better in life than making money.

But these where dangerous times, and being a lone traveling merchant was not a choice Ana wanted to embrace. As not to long ago she was assaulted by a group of brigands, and she was rescued by the famous Shepherds. After her rescue she decided to stay, and help them in their fight.

Traveling across the lands of Ylisse, Plegia, and Regna Ferox, Ana continued her never ending quest of making money.

Sitting in her tent/shop, Ana sat happily behind the counter humming to herself a merry tune.

"My dear lady!" Virion shouted in the utmost urgency. "I desperately need your assistance!"

Springing up from her seat Ana rushed Virion and asked, "What's the matter?"

"My mirror, she broke," Virion showed her the shattered mirror. "I need to know if you have any replacement mirror that I could buy?"

Her merchant instincts kicked in, and a mischievous smile dawned her lips. "Well it's your lucky day I do happen to have a good amount of mirrors in my stock. Let me go get them."

"Thank, my fair lady I appreciate it," Virion sighed in relief as Ana disappeared.

She instantly reappeared with a large bag full of mirrors of all shapes and sizes. Gentle placing them on a nearby table she gestured Virion to look at them. Each of the mirrors where different, from designs to mirror size. "These are all my vanity mirrors, but I have full scale mirrors in the back if you want to look at those to."

Virion seemed a bit shocked at all the mirror versions of himself he was looking at. "This is quite the impressive collection of mirrors you have here Ms. Ana."

"I know right!" Ana chirped with a huge smile. "A lot of these I was able to get for cheap from my sisters."

Picking a mirror up Virion smiled at his reflection, "Well since I am in desperate need to a mirror I suppose I will take whatever one."

Ana's instincts where still active, and she knew that Virion was a person that she could "convince" into buying on of her finer goods. "Are you sure that any old mirror will suite a gentleman of you stature?"

Looking over to her Virion pondered her words. "Well… I suppose your right."

"I mean after all most of the mirrors I've shown you are my common vanity mirrors. But I have a couple in the back that would be perfect for you!" Ana smiled.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a look," Virion agreed.

Disappearing on more time, Ana reemerged with a beautiful vanity mirror. Intricate designs filled the front and back of the golden plating, and the mirror glistened in the sunlight. "So what do you think?"

He was at a loss for words, his jaw dropped at the sight of this mirror. "It's magnificent!" Dropping the mirror he held in his hand, he took the mirror Ana had.

Ana nimbly caught the mirror that Virion dropped, and allowed the Archer to bask in his own reflection.

"What did I say?" Ana teased.

"How much do you want for it?" Virion asked.

"2500 gold," Ana smiled.

His eyes opened wide looking over to the grinning merchant, "I beg your pardon. But how much was it?"

"2500 gold pieces."

"… Uh… well could I not get some sort of discount?" Virion asked still some what shocked at the outrages price.

"Nope sorry their buddy, but I bought that mirror at 5000 gold from on of my sisters, so in a sense you are already getting it at half off. I really don't think I'll be able to give any more of a discount."

"How much do the mirrors cost?"

She needed to do something before she lost a potential customer. "Well those mirrors are cheaper, but they don't have the same effect as that one."

She grabbed on of the more common ones she held it up for Virion to look at himself. The difference was obvious, as the golden one shone ever so brightly, and the normal one did it's job.

"I won't say anything about which one you buy, but in my eyes a noble such as yourself deserves to see himself every morning with something just as noble? But what do I know? I'm just a merchant after all…" Ana trailed off letting her words sink into the Archer's head.

Virion stood there silently for a minute, and Ana was getting worried. Quickly he had a look of confidence on face. Ana smiled, she knew that she had just won.

"Your right my dear lady! Money is put a small price to pay for beauty!" Virion exclaimed, handling her a large pouch of gold.

Ana shook the bag and smiled. "It's been a real pleasure doing business with you!"

"I must thank you dear, Ana. If it weren't for you I would still be looking at myself with a mirror that was beneath my noble standing," Virion honest stated, before bowing and leaving Ana alone.

She took her sweet time, and sat behind the counter once more. "Just another satisfied customer!"

Yes it was a good day for the traveling, fighting, merchant Ana. She had just made a hefty profit and got ride of an item she was sure that she would never sell. Yet a small part of her felt bad for deceiving Virion about the true value of the mirror. But as she counted the money, Ana quickly forgot her bad feelings and she hummed a merry tune as she counted her money.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I personally think besides Miriel, Ana has to be one of the bigger trolls that Awakening has to offer. Plus she is one of my favorite characters in Awakening and I'm sure that says something. **

**I sort of decided to scrap the whole chronological order in the stroy. I mean to say that the drabbles that you read are still during the time with Plegia, until I say other wise. That being said I won't introduce the children until I finish with the whole Plegian war. Meaning that I want to set up all the couples, and then I can start to add in the children. **

**Big shout out to gokart48 for reviewing my last chapter, it was a huge boost in morality, and that's why I'm posting this chapter so soon after another. If you guys want me to update faster then Review! They are great in the way of motavation, and they are very much appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for my next chapter of Bonds we Share!**


End file.
